Main Menu
The Main Menu consists of six tabs on the bottom of the screen, allowing access to the different parts of the game. From left to right, the bottom tabs are: ホーム - Home ブロマイド - Bromides エベント - Events トアー - Tour ガチャ - Gacha ショップ - Shop Home Screen At the top of your home screen is personal player information. Your rank is displayed in the top left corner, next to your player name and your EXP required to level. You can change your player name at any time by going to the profile settings page. The top middle of your home screen shows how many hearts you currently have available and how many maximum hearts you can have. It will also show a countdown timer in red, showing how long until you have a heart replenished. In the top right corner, the screen shows the current local (phone) time, your battery level, and the amount of Sound Dollars and Melodisians you own. The center of your home screen displays your current deck's bromides, starting with the bromide in the leader position. You can swipe left or right to see the other bromides in your current deck. Around the currently displayed bromide are several buttons with various functions. エピソード - Episodes バンド成長 - Band Growth メニュー - Menu お知らせ - News プレセント - Presents 有栖川ファクトリー - Arisugawa Factory マイルーム - My Room ボイス - Voice (NOTE: Only available when LR or PR bromides are displayed on the screen) Presents The presents box contains all items that you receive from events, login bonuses, gacha bonuses, and Missions. Sometimes you will also receive items from compensation rewards or gifts. You can filter the contents of your presents box with the top three tabs. The default tab is the leftmost one, [All(すべて)]', the middlemost one is '[Bromide(ブロマイド)]' and the rightmost one is '[Etc.(その他)]' all of which will filter your box accordingly. Items can be collected either individually by tapping the item and accepting it, or collected a page at a time with the '[Collect Page(ページ内一括受取)] button. Items will stay in the presents box for a limited time varied from item to item. Their appearance date and deadline to collect date will be listed beneath it's name. Items taken from the presents box will go to different places depending on what they are. *Tickets: Ticket Gacha section on the Gacha screen. *Currency: Currency can be checked on the profile page. *Bromides: Bromides page. *Room Furniture: Room Storage. *Heart Restoration Items: Restoration items can be viewed when the user is prompted to refill hearts due to lack of required hearts for a song. NOTE: Bromides must be collected individually, collecting the page it belongs to will not accept the bromide. Bromides The Bromide page is where you can create decks and strengthen, evolve or sell your bromides. The upper part of the screen displays a list of available decks, as well as active bromide skill and current souls for each deck. Please see the Bromide page for more details on deck editing and bromide strengthening. Events All current events that do not require tour song playing will be listed on the Events page. Below the event banner for each section, the time for each event will be listed in the format Date(Day of the Week) Time ~ End Date(Day of the Week) Time followed by the number of days(日), hours(時間) or minutes(分) left on the event. All dates and times listed here use Japan Standard Time (JST) What time is that for me? Exclusive, time-limited and daily events can be found on the Events page. Tour The Tour page is the core of the game, giving you access to currently released songs for the many different bands of Show By Rock. At the top of the Tour page, you will see your current/max hearts, your available sound dollars and melodisians, as well as local (phone) time listed above a battery life gauge. The box to the right of the Midicity News banner shows the current band element available for EXP up bonuses, with the time remaining for those bonuses listed below. By scrolling through the band list and tapping a band's banner, you can bring up the list of available songs to play for that band. Gacha The Gacha page lists all gachas currently available. At the top of the page are five tabs for the different types of gachas. From left to right, these are: 趙ガチャ - Super Gacha (Gacha for Melodisians) 並ガチャ - Common Gacha (Gacha for Friend Points) 神ガチャ - Kami (God) Gacha (Gacha for Kami (God) Points) Ticketガチャ - Ticket Gacha (Gacha for special scouting tickets) 愛ガチャ - Love Gacha METER (Gacha for guaranteed Bromide summons, available when Love Meter reaches 36,000 points) (NOTE: Clicking on the Love Gacha banner will display bromides currently available for the Love Gacha, even if you do not have enough points to perform a scout) Shop The Shop page displays melodisians and special packages available for purchase, as well as various space expansion options. Please see the Shop page for a full list of purchasable items. Category:Gameplay Category:Interface